fanfiction_yugiohfandomcom-20200214-history
Yugioh! 7 Treasures - Episode 056
It's a Traptrix! Summary Featured Duels Xavier McAdams vs Kai Libson The Action Field is set to "Soul Arena." Turn 1: Kai Kai Normal Summons "Traptrix Atrax" (1800/1000). Turn 2: Xavier Xavier Normal Summons "Infernity Archfiend" (1800/1000). Kai activates "Atrax's" effect, which allows her to activate "Hole" Trap Cards from her hand. She activates "Endless Trap Hole," which forced "Archfiend" into facedown Defense Position. Kai then activates "Acid Trap Hole" from her hand to flip "Archfiend" face-up. Because it has less than 2000 DEF, it is destroyed. Xavier sets two cards. He activates Continuous Spell "Infernity Launcher" and uses its effect to discard "Infernity Destroyer." Turn 3: Kai Kai Normal Summons "Traptrix Myrmeleo" (1600/1200), whose Normal Summon allows Kai to add a "Hole" Trap Card to her hand from her Deck, selecting "Bottomless Trap Hole." "Myrmeleo" and "Atrax" attack directly (Xavier 4000 > 2200 > 600). Kai overlays her two Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon "Traptrix Rafflesia" in Defense Position (300/2500). So long as "Rafflesia" is on the field, Kai's other "Traptrix" monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects. Also Xavier cannot target other "Traptrix" monsters with card effects. Kai sets two cards. Turn 4: Xavier Xavier finds one of his Spell Cards, "Blaster Cartridge," which he activates. Xavier subsequently sends the top 4 cards of his Deck to the Graveyard to then draw one card, which he sets. "Blaster Cartridge" is then sent to the top of Xavier's Deck. He activates "Infernity Launcher," using its effect to discard "Infernity Bandit." Xavier Normal Summons "Infernity Beetle" (1200/0) in Attack Position. Empty-handed, Xavier activates "Infernity Launcher's" effect to send itself to the Graveyard to Special Summon two "Infernity" monsters from his Graveyard, selecting "Infernity Archfiend" and "Infernity Destroyer" (2300/1600) both in Attack Position. Kai activates "Bottomless Trap Hole" to destroy and banish "Infernity Destroyer" and "Archfiend." Xavier activates "Infernity Barrier" to negate and destroy "Bottomless Trap Hole." Xavier activates "Infernity Archfiend's" effect to add an "Infernity" card to his hand from his Deck, selecting a second copy of "Infernity Barrier," which he then sets. Xavier activates "Infernity Beetle's" effect sacrificing it to Special Summon two more copies of the same card from his Deck in Attack Position. Xavier tunes "Infernity Destroyer" with "Infernity Beetle" to Synchro Summon "Infernity Doom Dragon" (3000/2400) in Attack Position. Kai activates "Time-Space Trap Hole," which returns "Infernity Doom" to Xavier's Extra Deck at the cost of 1000 LP (Kai 4000 > 3000). Xavier tunes "Infernity Archfiend" with the second copy of "Beetle" to Syncrho Summon "Gaia Knight the Force of Earth" in Attack Position (2600/200). Because Xavier is empty-handed, "Falcon" can attack directly; Kai activates "Rafflesia's" effect to detach an Xyz Material and send "Trap Hole of Spikes" to the Graveyard to use its effect. "Trap Hole of Spikes" destroys "Gaia Knight" and inflicts damage to Xavier equal to half its ATK. Xavier chains "Trap Hole of Spikes" with "Damage Eater" in his Graveyard, banishing it to gain LP instead (Xavier 400 > 1700). Turn 5: Kai Kai Normal Summons "Traptrix Dionaea" (1700/1100) and she uses its effect to Special Summon "Axtrax" from the Graveyard in Defense Position, and "Atrax" will prevent the negation of Kai's Normal Trap Cards. "Dionaea" attacks directly; Xavier activates "Call of the Haunted" to Special Summon "Infernity Archfiend" from his Graveyard in Attack Position. "Xavier" activates "Archfiend's" effect to add "Infernity Necromancer" to his hand from his Deck. Kai uses "Atrax's" effect to activate "Traptrix Trap Hole Nightmare" from her hand negate "Archfiend's" effect and destroy it. "Call of the Haunted" is subsequently destroyed. Xavier chains "Traptrix Trap Hole Nightmare" with a Spell Card he finds, "Infernity Chaos," which allows him to Special Summon "Infernity Necromancer" from his Deck in Defense Position. Kai activates "Rafflesia's" effect to detach an Xyz Material and send "Double Trap Hole" from her Deck to the Graveyard to negate banish "Necromancer." A replay occurs and "Dionaea" continues its direct attack; Xavier activates "Infernity Gardna" in his Graveyard. Empty-handed, Xavier can Special Summon it from his Graveyard in Defense Position (0/2100). A replay occurs and Kai cancels her attack. Turn 6: Xavier Xavier activates Continuous Spell: "Inferno Mantilla," which increases the ATK/DEF of his "Infernity" monsters by 300 and prevents Xavier's "Infernity" monsters from being affected by Kai's card effects if he is empty-handed. Xavier activates Continuous Trap: "Escape from a Dark Dimension" to Special Summon "Necromancer" from banishment in Attack Position (0/2000 > 300/2300).Empty-handed, Xavier uses "Necromancer's" effect to Special Summon "Infernity Destroyer" from his Graveyard in Attack Position. Xavier activates Continuous Trap: "Limit Reverse" to Special Summon "Infernity Avenger" from his Graveyard in Attack Position (0/0 > 300/300). Xavier tunes "Gardna" and "Necromancer" with "Avenger" to Synchro Summon "Infernity Doom Dragon" in Attack Position (3000/2400 > 3300/2700). "Destroyer" attacks and destroys "Rafflesia," and "Destroyer's" effect inflicts 1600 damage to Kai (Kai 3000 > 1400). "Doom Dragon" attacks and destroys "Dionaea" (Kai 1400 > 0). Xavier wins. Featured Cards Navigation